About being brave know as Naomily!
by Tatj
Summary: This is what could have happened after the bouncy castle thing... Emily/Naomi of course...I decided to do a longer fiction, there will be a bit of drama and stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Just by the way...I don't own Skins

**Description/Content: **That's what I think should have happened after bouncy castle...^^

AU: Thomas was at the party and had sex with Pandora instead of Cook- the boys had'n shown up at all, sorry...

..and yeah I know that the group is a bit off character...

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Naomily**

When Naomi opened her eyes, first thing she felt was an arm around her body and a person spooning her from behind. The blonde groaned. Where the fuck was she? Why was this place so colourful and soft? She carefully turned around and face a girl with red hair and a soft smile on her lips.

Emily was still asleep, but at the moment when Naomi looked at her, it hit her! Everything came back, the kiss, the feelings, the other kiss...the arousal. Shit! She carefully took Emily's hand and put it away. The blonde got up and stumbled off of the bouncy castle. She went inside Pandora's house. Effy was leaning at the sink in the kitchen and grinned at her new friend. „Interesting."

Naomi had to agree.

Emily had woken up when Naomi took her hand. When she had taken a short glimpse at the confused face of the other girl she had decided to pretend that she was still asleep. She didn't wanted to be confronted with that. She didn't want to her Naomi telling her it was all because of the drugs and the alcohol, or that it was just a moment... she wanted to lay her and imagine that Naomi would come back with a blanket and two coups of coffee.

Kati stumbled into the kitchen, still drunk like shit, she looked at Naomi. „You did it again, fuckin' lezza!" „It's none of your damn business!" Naomi answered. Shortly after Pandora and Thomas came into the kitchen. They said their mornings and drank their coffee in silence. When Kati's mobile began to buzz she picked up and started talking to her boyfriend. Pandora and Thomas were in there own world and Effy and Naomi had started to grap the empty bottles and started to clean up.

„So, you and Emily, sweet" Effy said. Naomi scoofed and turned away. „It was just because of the drugs, it was just the moment." the brunette chuckled „Keep telling that to yourself." When Pandora and Thomas came into the living room and started to healp them she went into the kitchen, made another two coups of coffee and went outside.

Emily laid on her stomach and thought about the kiss. It was the most wonderful thing that ever happened in her live. The feeling being pressed on Naomi had been amazing, the soft hands on her back...she felt her skin burning when she thought back. „Hey..." a soft voice said. Slowly Emily sat up and smiled. Effy was standing in front of her with two coups in her hands. „May I join ya?" Emily smiled and nodded. The girl gave a coup to the redhead and sighed. "So now we have two muff munchers...cute." Emily smiled sadly " I guess there is just one... sitting next to you."

"Why do you think that?" Effy asked, sounding a bit bored...just like always. "I guess... because she didn't stayed after waking up, she told me that this was just because of the drugs and...dunno..." Effy smiled, something made her feel weird about that girl. She felt something that she had felt once or twice when she was with Panda. It was the urge to protect the other girl, to help her. No one ever made Effy feel so much care, not even Pandora.

So she did something, she'd thought she'd never ever do. She hugged the redhead, stroke her hair and when she felt Emily staring to cry, she kept holding her and summed some song that she remember always making her feeling better.

Inside of the kitchen 4 pairs of eyes watched them. Piercing blue eyes were suddenly field with confusion and...jealousy, brown eyes were widen up field with confusion and jealousy too, but out of so different reasons. Just Panda's and Thomas' eyes showed kindness. "Is Emily crying?" Pandora suddenly asked. Naomi and Kati didn't answer. "Come on, hon, we should clean up" Thomas said. In silence they cleaned up the house. Everyone in their own thoughts.

Naomi "Shit...I really hurt her...but I told her, that it wasn't more and it was just because of these fuckin drugs. But I have to admit that it felt so damn good, her body pressing into mine, her lips... FUCK...what am I talking? I'm not a fuckin lezza. Cooks rule!

Kati "I don't understand this...Effy is supposed to be my new friend. Why is she hugging my fuckin lezza sister, god that's so not true, it's all because of this Naomi...she messed everything up. I hate her... I hate her for making Emily even more different from me than she already is...Yeah, I like to be the one in the spotlight and I like to be popular...but sometimes I want to change things between us. I want to be a twin again, I want to be able to read her thoughts even if I can't see her face, I want to be the one, holding her on the bouncy castle...but now that she is acting like this... people might think I'm like her....a dyke. And...I now it sounds totally fucked up... but to me...it's important what people think of me...Think that's one of those things Emily and have still in common... but Emily, who might be even more scared of other opinions. ...well she is stronger..she gets over her fear...I won't accept her being gay...that's stupid...I'm not gay...so she's not gay!

"Common, stop crying now, red head, let's get you cleaned up and help the others..." Effy said softly. Emily looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Why are you doing this? I thought you'd be Kati's new best friend...." Effy let out a little laugh "Yeah...well I decided that I like you more..." She grapped the red head's hand and lead her into the house. Naomi wasn't looking at them, but Kati seemed like she didn't know to look angry, confused, or worried. Effy saw the inner fight and smiled "She's okay..."

After the house was clean again, the group went home, everyone feeling completely unsure about the new situation. Effy decided to call Freddie, to talk. Thomas and Panda decided to tell Pandora's mum about the relationship, Naomi was really quiet and when Effy and Emily had come back from the bathroom she had excused herself and went home. The twins went home in silence.

Emily was scared, but she just fucking needed to know, needed to hear, that Naomi didn't liked her, that the kissed didn't meant anything to her. She took her mobile and texted: "Hey... I'd really liked 2 talk bout what happened..." When there came no answer she tried to call the blonde 2 hours later. But there came no answer. "Shit...I really fucked up...now she won't even want to be friends with me..." Emily thought and slowly the tears started to come down her face.

"You crying because of the lezza?" Kati asked, when she saw her sister on the bed. "Please Kati...just leave me alone... please, this shit is hard enough without you making me feel like crap!" Emily shouted, got up from the bed and run outside. Kati was surprised by this and hadn't even the chance to speak. Her sister actually had pleaded her...in her voice had been so much pain...and for the first time in month maybe years...Kati felt this pain, not really because she knew how it felt to be lovesick because of an other girl...but because Emily was her twin sister. "I'm sorry" she whispered, looking at an old picture of two smiling redheads, holding each other tight.

"Where r u?" Emily read, when she had finally calmed down. She was sitting at the edge of a pier, hiding at this secret little lake from all the pain and fear. The message was from Effy.

"I'm hiding...whatz up?" she wrote back.

"Stop hiding and come with Freddi n me - grap some coffee"

"K"

They met 30 minutes later at a little coffee house. Freddi and Effy were holding hands and even Emily was feeling like shit, she had to smile at that. There was still hope for her, right. There was more love around than you can see at the first sight. She had to laugh at herself. It amazed the red head, how good it felt to have Effy as a friend. The girl made her feel good... special, and showed more understanding than anyone ever had done. Freddi had to excuse himself because JJ had written him an sms...about him falling in love with Cook.

"So..." Emily started, not exactly knowing if she was allowed to ask about Effy's love life. "I like him, he likes me...let's see were it'll lead us..." Effy smiled. "Oh..." Was all what came into the red heads mind, because she could see a blonde girl walking past the, hands in hands with a boy, sitting at the table next to them. Effy followed her gaze and blinked. That even surprised her. She knew that Naomi was in denial but this... she had seen how Naomi was drawn to the other girl, she had seen how the girls smiled at each other times to times...and she never imagined such things, Effy Stonem didn't guess...she knew.

Emily was looking at her hands. "I think I should go home... doing some stuff for school..."

Effy nodded but smiled then and said "I also have to do the stuff for history... we could do it together." Emily agreed. She was so glad not to be alone with Kati, and of course Effy knew this.

When the girls entered the twin's room, Kati was sleeping on her sisters bed, holding an old picture of her and her sister. "Interesting..."Effy said, sitting down on Kati's bed. "Strange..." Emily said, sitting next to Effy. They watched the sleeping girl. "She looks more like you when she's not all bitchy, homophobic and popular...she looks more like your twin..." Effy said. Emily smiled "Yeah...she does." She looked at her sister, took a blanket and covered her sister.

"We can work down staires..." Emily said and lead the brunette into the living room. They worked for a while, reading a text about the seconde world war and writing the important facts down.

"I wrote Naomi...and I tried to call her..." the red head said, when they had finished. "No answer." Effy smiled softly at the red head. "It will need some time...just don't stop fighting... I gotta go... Freddi has called...date" They hugged each other and Emily went back into her room. She changed into some Pjs and went to bed, the crying had exhausted her.

In the middle of the night a familiar voice woke her up. "Move bitch, can't sleep in your bed." Emily did so and Kati lay next to her. "I'm sorry." Kati said and the twins went back to sleep, sharing a dream where everything was alright.

The next day, monday, they all met again in history. Emily and Kati doing this creepy I-know-what-my-sister-thinks-even-if-I-can't-see-her-face, Pandora chatting with...or better to Effy, who was secretly holding hands with Freddi, who had to smile at the blushing JJ has Cooks and touched the boy's tight. Naomi was sitting next to JJ, she seemed to listen to the teacher. She hadn't acknowledged Emily at all, just nodded at the boys, Effy and Pandora.

Emily couldn't deal with it anymore, she wanted to talk to this girl so badly. She would survive it, hearing Naomi saying that the drugs were to blame, that she had a boyfriend now or that she wanted to forget the kiss. But this, all the ignoring was too much, it hurt so damn bad and Emily felt the hole in her heart getting bigger and bigger. She needed to hear the girl's voice, to look into her eyes, to feel alive again.

"Write her a note" Kati whispered, she had noticed her sister starring at Naomi and even she didn't like it at all, it was a lot worse to see Emily suffer. "What?"

"Tell her you want to talk to her, after that you'll leave her alone..." The red heads looked at each other. "I can't...I can't leave her alone..."

Kati sighed "You'll have to give her some space...after you have talked to her." Finally Emily agreed and wrote a note, which she gave Pandora after the bell had rung. "Please give it to Naomi." Panda smiled and nodded. The next lesson, they had politics, Naomi got a piece of paper. She looked around the class, saw Kati starring at her, Emily looking at her hands, Effy looking like she just knew everything and the boys...well they looked like they knew nothing.

Naomi began to read:

"Please Naomi...talk with me...I need to know how you feel, I need to hear it! I like you...I really really do like you, but you can't play with my feelings like this. Let's meet after school... after you have spoken to me ...I'll leave you alone if you want me too! Emz"

Naomi looked up and her eyes met Emily's. She slowly shaked her head...and something inside of her broke when she saw Emily nearly breaking down at that moment. But she wasn't ready to face that girl that made her blush, horny, feeling safe and loved. Because these things...she didn't deserved. Her mother told her every day... and she knew...she'd hurt the red head, because she couldn't handle love...she didn't needed love.

Effy had noticed what was going on, got up and just grapped Emily's hand, while Freddi took Naomi. They ignored the teacher and went outside the class. "Thomas!" Freddie shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naomi shouted and tried to free herself from Freddie's grip. But shit, that boy was strong. Emily was too surprised and when she finally started to try to get out of Effy's hold, the girl pressed her against herself with an amazing strenght and whispered. "It'll be okay, trust me!"

"Fuck, Thomas!!" Freddi shouted one more time. His hand hurt, because Naomi had just tried to bite him. "Coming!" the dark skinned boy shouted and waved. The 3 friends nearly threw the two girls into an empty classroom and locked the door. "Guys! Guys, let me out of here! Right now...I'm gonna kill you!!! Once I'm prime minister...you'll suffer for this!!" Naomi cried and tried to open the door.

After 10 minutes Naomi sighed and placed her head against the door. "Did you set this up?" Naomi asked without even moving. Emily was scared to look into the other girl's angry face, so the floor became suddenly really interesting. „No..."the red head whispered. Her phone buzzed and a message from „Effy" showed up. „Talk- we won't let you out before you are kissing and got all lezzy!"

Emily smiled at that... "What's so funny" Naomi asked, her voice cold. The redhead read the message once more- loud. A big WTF was written above Naomi's head. "What the fuck!? Look...Emily, I'm not ready for this...I don't want to talk about what happened!"

"Why not?" Emily asked her.

"Because...look...If I said, I like you...you'd be hoping for more, if I said, i'd hate you, you'd cry, if I'd told you I love you...you'd get hurt. I mean...common, what do you see in me? Little stupid Naomi, wanting to make the world a little bit better, hated by her mother, left by her father, first time fucked by a boy she met at the coffee shop. Me, who judges books by their covers, me who is so different, me who is totally outcasted, me who your sister hates...."

"She doesn't hate you" Emily said. "She's just scared of new things..." Naomi laughed. "That doesn't make it better. Look Emz, I like the kiss....I really did... I'm not gay, I don't like you like that...and common, we are so fuckin different!"

"No we aren't! You like standing in the rain, I do too. You like bouncy castles...I do too. You like going for a ride by bike on nice warm days, I do too...You like being spontaneous...I do too. You like to say straight ahead what you think...and I...I like that about you, I like how you get all passionate about politics and history, how you talk, how you look, how you smile...You are you...and I like...I love that about you... but don't stop being you, because you are scared...I'm not gonna leave you..."

Emily had said this while she came closer to Naomi. Now she was standing in front of her, one step was between them. "You are so...fuckin...beautiful..." Emily whipsered and came closer. Inside of Naomi's haead, two voices were screaming. "Kiss her!"- "You aren't gay!"- "Kiss her!"- "You aren't gay!"- "Kiss her!"- "You aren't gay!"- "Kiss her!". But suddenly there was a third voice " You are not good enough for her, she'll see that and dump you...just like everyone you ever loved has!"

Naomi pulled away. "Stop it, Emily! How much do I have to hurt you so you finally believe me, I don't want to be with you!"

But now something in Emily had changed. The red head had seen the twist in the blue eyes, she loved so much. She had seen the confusion, the fear, but also the wanting! She grapped the blonde with a suprising strength and pressed her against a wall. Emily pressed her own body into the blonde. Breathing hard on her neck. "Emz, stop please, this is wrong... Oh my...fuck" Naomi moaned when Emily suddenly started to kiss her neck. "Does this feel so wrong?" the red head asked between the kisses. "Emz stop..."

"What?- This?" Emily asked and kissed the other girls cheek. "Or this?" her lips met the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"Naomi, how do you think about the word Naomily?"

"Naomily?" asked the blonde. Emily nodded. "Yes."

"uhm...I don't know, sounds ...special, why?"

"It would be our name."

"Name?" the blonde asked with a husky voice. In response the the red head nodded again.

When Emily leaned back and let go off Naomi, the blonde took a deep breath, she noticed that she had stopped breathing while Emilyhad been so close. Carefully she touched her skin where the red head's lips had touched her. She was amazed what this girl could do to her. Just a little touch and she could feel it everywhere. "Oh my god..." the blonde whispered, surprised, scared, desperate and lost.

She stood there and slowly sank down the wall. "Shit" she said and noticed to late that she did that a little bit to loud. Immediately Emily was kneeling in front of her. "Naomi, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked worried.

"How dare you to ask me that" hissed the other girl. "You just make me feel all this things."

Emily looked at the girl with wide eyes. Now she understood. Her face softened. "I know you are scared...but I'm not going to hurt you, I don't want to rip your heart apart and you know I'm not doing that." She softly kissed Naomi's forhead. "Does this hurt?"

"Ems stop" Naomi said, but her voice sounded weak. The red haired girl place a light kiss on the blond's nose. "Did that hurt?" she asked gentle.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Naomi whispered her lips just inches from Emily's away. "Do you?"

"No."

With that Naomi kissed the other girl very rough but still full of wanting, need and passion.

The kiss softened when Emily sat onto Naomis lap and took over the control of the kiss. "You feel so damn good" Emily nearly moaned those words. Naomi pulled the girl into an other kiss. When the red haired girl started to move her hand under the shirt of the blonde the door suddenly bursted open and Cook looked at them with wide eyes.

"I might be gay now...but, fuck, this is still turning me on....JJ we need to find a room." The boy with the curled hair blushed but followed his friend. Freddi just laughed and Effy also had to smile. Katie, Pandora and Thomas came and when they saw Emily sitting on Naomi they laughed. Their plan had worked.

* * *

There will be a part 2...reviews are always great ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_so...well everything starts from pandoras partej... and every episode since then doesn't exist in this story...**

**_A/N": yeah took me some time...sry...but there is drama coming along...so there will be needed more chpts....:) enjoy_**

**_Chapter II_**

Do you know what a multiple orgasm is? Well, yeah we know what it is, but right now, an exhausted Naomi could tell the world that she just had one. "Fucking 5 times, Emz?...You make me ..Jesus, I'm so fucked ...i mean yeah...and tired..."

Emily chuckled and lay back into the arms of her girl friend. "I love you..." the red head whispered after a while, but the blonde had already fallen asleep. It was the seconde time, that Emily actually had used those words and both times Naomi couldn't or didn't hear them. It made the girl a bit uncomfortable to think that she had rushed Naomi into something she might not be ready to.

It all had gone so fast, the kiss in class, the first time they had sex, the first date and now, three weeks later, she hadn't heard the 3 special words from Naomi. "You need to be brave, you need to tell me one time" Emily whispered into her lovers ear and snuggled closer. Yeah, it did bother her not hear "I love you"...but here she was, in the arms of her total naked girlfriend, who just had 5 orgasms because of her...It needed time but things would turn out to be alright...right? (=DRAMA!?)

The next morning was the best morning Naomi Campbell ever had and she wasn't sure if she'd deserved it, but here she was with the most beautiful girl in her arms, who was sleeping with a smile and looking so damn cute. The blonde took her time to watch her girlfriend who started to wake up.

"Morning" Naomi whispered with a loving voice. "Morning" the red head answered gently. Her raspy voice made the blonde wanting to kiss the other girl over and over again, telling her, how gorgeous she really was.

The sun fought her way through the curtains of the window and the light made Naomi glow. She had turned to the side, rested her head on the elbow and had started to stroke Emily's tummy. "You look so beautiful" the blonde whispered.

The girl next underneath her blushed.

Taking a breath the red head took the risk "I love you" Emily said...but then"Shit" she thought. What if it was too early, what if Naomi didn't love her back...what if...

"Emily...I..."

"Oh...just ignore it...I haven't said anything okay?" Emily tried with fear in her voice. She had scared Naomi and what does Naomi when she was scared! She ran.

"Sorry...I got to go...my mum needs me...see ya." and the blonde was gone. While she had been stuttering she had pulled on her clothes and grapped her bag.

Emily blinked a few times...WTF?! Naomi had dressed, broken her heart and ran out the door within a minute...one fuckin minute!

The twin stayed in her bed, tears slided down her face. Why? Why did she had to destroy everything? Wasn't it enough what Naomi was already giving her? Why did she had to say it? - "Because you want her to know" A small voice in her head added.

The red head was broken. She had tried to call Naomi hundred times, sent thousands of text messages, she was trying to call Effy, who was in London with Freddi, she tried to call someone, but eather they were busy, had the name Naomi or were just not the right persons to speak to.

"Ey...you right?"

Her sister came into the room. Katie had been out for the weekend with Danny, who had started to act normal. When the red head saw her slightly taller twin crying she rushed to her bed. "What happened?"

"Naomi" was all that she heard between the sobbing.

"That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Don't...I love her..."

Not knowing what else to do, Katie hugged her sister. Since she as 10 minutes older, she felt that need to protect her "younger" sister. Emily was surprised. Sure, things had gone better between them, but this was different. Her, crying in her sisters arms. For the first time in years maybe, she felt safe to cry.

After her outburst Emily had fallen asleep and Katie had called Effy, who came back earlier from London and she came over instantly. Katie explained the situation. The brunette looked really ...well not happy.

"So what now?" the twin asked. "Let's talk with that stupid lezza" Effy said and got up.

After three hours searching and calling the rest of the group, they hadn't found Naomi. The friends decided to cheer Emily up and went into the twin's house. "Special" Brownies were made, several bottles of alcohol were gotten and Thomas had brought some weed.

Emily was sitting on her bed, a empty look on her face, when the group entered the room. "Surprise!" Pandora called and smiled. Effy, Freddie, JJ, Thomas and Katie were right behind her. A weak smiled appeard on the red head's face. "Hey guys" she said with a small voice. "Hey babe!" Someone shouted from behind the group. It was Cook. He had a huge cake in his hands.

He and JJ had found that new hobby, so when ever they weren't making party or having sex they would cook or backe and since JJ was a really good teacher and Cook really passionate about JJ, the group was really happy about the cakes and muffins then and when.

Emily was taken aback when she saw how much her friends cared - even Cook and Freddi, who seemed more distant sometimes. Later that evening she discovered that good ol Cook had also brought a rucksack with him which was filled with three bottles of Vodka and a bottle of Tequila. In conclusion by midnight the whole gang was wasted and when Cook started to dance and break everything down, JJ took him and suggested to go out. Everybody agreed with him but Emily.

"Sorry guys...I uhm...I am reaaaaaaaaally tiired...and my head hurts a little tiny bit...I'm stayin' in..." the red head slurred. Katie made sure that her sister was alright before she left but when Effy told her she'd stay to, the twin was really glad and thankful.

When the friends left, Effy turned to Emily. "So ...what happened? ..:Exactly!"

Emily told her friend everything. She wasn't as drunken as she had made it look to the others.

"It's just...I love her, you know, I really do! I want her, I want to be with her and I want her to want me back, but maybe I'm just no enough...Eff, do you think she's just using me?"

"Shut up, Ems. She likes...ugh, okay loves you, but she is a coward... you need to give her time."

And time went by...hours, days, weeks, months, a half year. Naomi wasn't at school, no one knew where the blonde was, her mother (=who's actually a bitch-in this story) wouldn't say anything, if she was visited by the group or their single members. Katie started to worry about her sister. Over the weeks Emily had lost weight, the black circles under her eyes had grown and she wouldn't even talk to Effy more than it was necessary.

"Ems, honey, you need to sleep" she whispered, when she came into the room one day. It was past 2 in the morning, and it was a school night. She and Danny had forgotten time in his car.

"I can't Kat, everytime I close my eyes I see her." Was all Emily had to say. Another thing that bothered the older twin. At first there was so much pain in Emily's voice but now, it was dead. Her raspy voice which used to be filled with passion and emotion was now empty.

Katie sighed, she changed into her Pjs and went to Emily's bed. There she snuggled into her sister, held her and started to tell her old memories when they were little. When drugs and alcohol didn't exist, when popularity was not necessary, when her sister was the most important thing in her life, when they used to play jokes with their parents and teacher because they looked so much alike.

Half an hour later Emily was asleep and Katie soon closed her eyes herself.

When the red head opened her eyes in the morning, Emily wasn't in bed anymore. Katie looked at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. Very early. She sneaked into the bathroom and what she saw there, really shocked her. Emily was vomiting and her left wrist was bleeding.

"Jesus, what the fuck are you doing?" Katie screamed and rushed to her sister's side.

Emily chocked and her twin gave her some water. Slowly they both calmed down. Taking a deep breath Katie leaned against the bath tube, Emily in her arms. With a wet towel she cleaned the wounds on her sister wrist. When the blood was gone, she could see that there was just one deeper cut, the others already healed.

"What are you doing, idiot?" She whispered.

"I want to feel again."

_**At college:**_

Katie graped Effy and dragged her out of the building before the second period. "What the fuck, Katie..."

"We'll go over to Naomi's and find out where the fuck she is. Emily has cut herself in the morning and she was vomiting, not on purpose, but I think everything came together and she went sick. I'm scared Effy, I know my sister can take a lot, I mean she can handle me, but this time...I'm losing her, we are losing her."

Effy just nodded but couldn't hide the worry in her eyes. They walked to the next bus station and when they arrived the the yellow house, Katie was prepared to do anything what was necessary to get an answer and even if she didn't say it, so was Effy.

Naomi's mum opened the door. "Oh it's you again. Come in". Surprised by the friendly voice of the usually bad mooded person the girls entered the house. There were a lot of strange people walking around, naked, dressed as Jesus and totally high.

"Sit down, wanna have some tee?" The girls nodded still taken aback by the happy woman in front of them. "Well, if you still want to know where Naomi is, she's coming back in 2 hours, she'll tell you everthing. She just asked my not to speak to some people from her school, because she doesn't like them, and I couldn't be sure if you were these people or not." After she gave Katie and Effy their coup of tea, she showed them Naomi's room. "You can wait in here..."

Effy and Katie walked around in the room. "Sweet" Effy mumbled with an incisive tone when she found a picture of Emily under the pillow. Since the brunette and the red head weren't know as nice, polite and decent they started to open every box they found, to look into every drawer and when they finally found a little box with "Ems" written on it, the door went open.

"WTF?!" Naomi shouted, threw her suitcase on the floor and snatched the box out of Effy's hands. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Katie who was sitting on the bed got up. Her voice was deadly calm when she said "I've got a better question for you, bitch? What the fuck did you do to my sister? Where the fuck have you been? AND WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING?" The last question was shouted and Effy gripped Katie, who was ready to beat the blond up.

"What the hell? It's none of your business!" Naomi shouted back. Effy decided to let go of the Fitch-Twin and stood between the blonde and the red head, because both girls where now dangerously close. "Oh yes, it is my business, when my sister is cutting herself, because she can't feel anymore, that she has lost so much weight, that my parents want to send her to a madhouse, and it is my fuckin business that she stopped laughing, crying or showing any emotions in that case, it is our fucking business that my sister turned into a robot because she can't handle the pain!!"

With every sentence Naomi had been stepping back, when she had reached the wall, she slidded down, knees to her chest, face hidden between her hands. "I didn't meant to..." she whispered when Katie finally was out of breath and was pulled onto the bed next to Effy.

"Where have you been?" Effy asked her, the coldness in her voice even suprised Katie.

"Austria" was the short answer.

"Why?

"Because...I needed time to think, to be on my own... and...fuck.. okay, here's the story... my mum was left by my dad when I wasn't even born...so when she was pregnant. That made her really bitter, I guess she was blaming me... well my dad finally wrote a letter to me, it arrived the day, I saw Emily the last time... when she was telling me...that..."

"That she fucking loves you, bitch!"

"That she loves me... and since I can think, either I hurt people, or I get hurt by people I let in. Why should it be different this time..."

The next thing Naomi knew was the sharp pain in her cheek. Shocked she turned her head back to Effy who was standing in front of her. "You just slapped me..."

Effy looked at her with cold eyes. "You'd deserve so much more pain... but I'll tell you why It should be different this time! This time, I can see two humans, loving each other more than anything else...too bad that one of them is just a coward. This time, it's Emily, for god's sacke! Emily, you know, the sweet red head, who lives to make other people happy, to help, to care, to love...That Twin who looks at you, Naomi, as if you were a goddess, who chases after you, even after you hurt her so bad, who is still thinking that she isn't worth it and that she has done the mistakes, that it was her fault that you ran away..."

Naomi couldn't look at Effy anymore, she felt sick. What was she thinking? What the fuck was she fuckin think a fuckin half year ago??

**TBC...and reviews are super!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely comments!!!**

**Chapter III**

„Okay....Listen, bitch! You'll talk to Emily, you'll tell her that it wasn't her fault, and you'll fix this, at least be honest...if you are such a coward, tell her so and never ever talk to her again, understand? Stop playing with her! And do it soon...please, I'm not sure, how long she'll cope with her pain anymore..." Katie said, her voice calm. She stood up, and left the room, Effy followed her.

Naomi psuhed herself off of the wall and the floor and sat on her bed. Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly the door opened once more and her mother came into the room.

„Oh honey, what happened? I thought these girls were your friends..."

„Maybe they were..."

„What happened?"

„I...I don't want to talk about it... Mum...do you think you could hold me? Just for a bit?"

„Oh sure my darling, come here"

„Why don't you like me like every other mother loves her child?" Naomi suddenly asked her mum.

Ms. Campbell looked at her daughter. „Because you are so much like him... With every year you grew you become more similar to him. He was one of the most passionate persons I ever met. He was the one I thought he could do anything....We wanted to travel the world you know, have sex on every beach in India, fuck on the mount Everest or something, but then I got pregnant...and everything was over...He was gone, you were born and I didn't know what to do...I was alone...and it took me 16 fuckin years to see that it was you, who made my life complete. Your father might be the one, but you are my everything. You and you dad... maybe you noticed, but that smirk you sometimes have on you face is the one that made me fall for you father... But he wrote me a letter too, you know, he'll come over for a visit...and we will talk...

When you were gone, I missed you so much, honey, I'm so sorry, what I've been putting you through, I just hope one day you can...forgive me or something..."

And for the first time in about 10 years Naomi cried in her mother's arms and fell asleep.

When Katie got home, she ran into her room and saw Emily laying on her own bed, starring at the ceiling. "Hey...how are you?" she asked the younger twin with a soft voice.

To her surprise the other red head got up and went over to her. "Thanks Katie!"

Slightly confused Katie hugged her sister back. "What for?"

"For being there for me, for coping with me, when I was...lost."

"Hey, that's what sisters are for, right?!...But what happened that you,...you know,...feel better?"

"An half bottle of wodka, some spliffs and a long talk...now guess with whom..."

"Who?"

"Thomas. He came over after school, brought me some chocolate and alcohol and sat down with me...first I didn't want to, especially not after what happened this morning, but Thomas didn't talk, he sang something to me, gave me a spliff and we started to dance to his voice... and suddenly everything became not so heavy anymore...Then Pandora and Freddie came by, weird combination, isn't it?... They didn't said a word either, don't just moved along with us...Jesus, it's fuckin strange I know...and when JJ and Cook came with their Muffins... That absurd situation was just perfect... but I'm wondering where you and Effy have been..."

Emily said, still a smile on her face. Katie took some time to answere. She simply starred at her sisters face. There was that grin she had missed so much and the passion about her friends was back in her sister's voice. Should she tell her that SHE was back?

"We...uhm... wait...now what about the bitch?"

"What bitch?

"Naomi..."

"Oh... well, I dunno... I miss her, but it's been a half year...exactly...Think it's time to move on!"

"Emily...what going on? You tried to hurt yourself in the morning, you didn't really eat for the last months, you didn't sleep, you didn't smile... how can that change after 10 hours? Not that I'm not happy about it!"

"I cut my wrists...and that was something I've promised myself not to do... not ever...but I did and it made me realize that I was really losing myself...that I became somethng I always feared...someone broken...Life will go on, I'm sure, and I'm not giving up, I nearly lost myself, I put you and Effy and the others through a lot with my problems and my weakness but now... I'm ready to face the world, with or without Naomi, I'm still a Fitch, I'm still you Twin, I'm still Emily, the muff muncher..." The red heads laughed and it was one of the greatest moments in their life, seeing Emily coming back to life, made Katie feel like a part, that she was missing, came back into her soul.

Suddenly Emily's phone rang. Still giggling the red head took the call, before Katie, who actuall had an idea who it could be, was able to stop her.

The room became silent and the world seemed to stop. "Naomi" Emily whispered.

Naomi Campbell was back, and the pain inside Emily's heart started to grow again, with every breath she took. The phone fell on the floor, a twin stumbled back onto her bed, no emotion was seen, no other reaction was there, all there was, was a soft knock at the door of the twins' room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Both red heads looked shocked at the door. „Come in..." Katie whispered. The door opened and a girl entered the room. "Effy..." The twins breathed out.

"Hello? Ems...you still there?" The phone was still lying on the floor. Katie took it and and hung up. "She called" Effy stated and looked at the younger twin. Emily was lost in her little world again. The other red head sat next to her sister. "Ems...you alright?"

Emily lowered her head and breathed laboriously. Effy sat next to the girl and softly touched her shoulder. "Em..." The red head took one last deep breath and raised her head. The closed eyes opened and there was something sparkling in them which even surprised the Stonem girl. Life. There was life burning like a fire in them and there was courage so much that Katie was amazed.

When Emily stood up and turned around to look at them there was something in the air. "I want to talk to her! Where is she?"

"Emily... don't you want to...i don't know..maybe talk to us..like, what did just happen?"

"I'm me... Katie... this is me... this little happy love sick puppy...it's me, I love that girl, but now, I can stand for myself...I want to hear the truth, the ...I can start over new, this is a new beginning, yeah, she might hurt me again, but then I can move on...I need to do this!"

Effy smiled. "Okay" Katie looked at her, as if she gone mad. "WHAT? NO!!...you are not speaking to that girl, Emily. You fuckin cut yourself this morning and now you are this new person willing to forgive her? No, I'm not going to let you do this. We've been through so much, you ...you are not going to forgive her..are you?"

Emily looked at her sister with a gentle smile. "I'm not going to forgive her, Katie...I'm going to get over her."

"Let her go" Effy said, sounding bored. Katie starred at them... "Okay...but I'll come along."

"Katie...don't..please, I have to do this on my own."

"You will be on you own, when she looks at you, but you won't be alone when you turn your back to her."

Emily smiled at her sister. A real smile, a bit sad maybe, but it was smile, that showed how glad, she was, that Katie was accepting her and stood behind her. "Call her" Effy said and threw the phone into Em's hands.

Naomi instantly took the call. "Naomi? Sorry, I was just surprised...haven't thought of you calling me after a half year of nothing...so uhm, you wanna meet? I'd like to hear what you have been up to...Well, it's pretty late now, how about tomorrow after school?...okay, great. See ya."

After Emily had ended the call, even Effy couldn't hide her suprise. "Why the fuck are you so fucking nice to that fuckin bitch??" Katie said, not as good as Effy in supressing her thoughts.

"Well, I don't want her to know....what she did to me..."

Suddenly Katie seemed to find the floor very interesting. "Katie? What's going on?" Emily asked, she noticed the guilty gesture and the sensed the tension coming up.

"We have been at Naomi's..." Effy said, her voice calm. After all what happened she didn't knew, how Emily was going to react. The red head just looked at her. "And..."

"Well...after what happened this morning, we wanted to find her...and we wanted to talk to her...and well...we did find her...and we did talk to her...and...well I kinda yelled at her and told her what she put you through....." Katie said, unsure what to expect from her sister.

But Emily just sighed. She was so tired of yelling and getting angry at other people, it wasn't worth it, after all Katie was her sister and she had just wanted the best for her.

"It's okay." Emily smiled, "you should have told me, before she just calls, but it's okay." The twins hugged.

Effy stood next to them, smiling dreamily. Maybe this shit was going to okay, maybe not the way she wished for, but after all, it was Emily.....the Emily who was willing to take everything for love, who showed her, how much love is worth it to fight for, the Emily who even surprised her with her strength.

After that Effy left to meet up with Freddie. Emily and Katie decided to go to sleep. It was 10 o'clock and both red heads were pretty exhausted by the happening from earlier.

"Ems..." They were lying in there beds, both facing the wall. "Yeah...?" "I love you, little sis." Emily smiled. She knew no matter how much they fought with each other, no matter how many hard times Katie was giving her, she knew her twin sister loved her as much as she loved her back, but the red head had to admit it was rather nice hearing it from time to time.

"I love you too... and for the record I'm taller than you, little one!"

"Still, I'm older..."

"Whatever...G'night"

"Same"

The next day, school was pretty uneventful. The group was just wondering where Naomi was, since she was back, they had expected the straight A student to come to school. Katie was looking out for some signals of Emily...disappointment or something, but nothing. Her sister just mentioned that it was a bit strange, knowing that Naomi was back but not seeing her. She had told her this without any sadness.

After school the twins decided to go straight to the coffee shop, ordering some beagles and Latte Macciato. At 3 o'clock a text message reached Emily's cell phone. She quickly read it and told her sister that Naomi was coming in 10 minutes.

Then Katie noticed the Change in her sister. Emily started to play with the her fingers, shifted in her seat and look at her clock every three seconds. Now that was the Emily Katie knew. Sweet, adorable, cute and so fuckin nervous. "It's gonna be alright" Katie smiled at her sister and took her hand. "Yeah...." Emily said, looking at her twin gratefully.

After then minutes, which seemed like days, a gorgeous blond girl entered the coffee shop.

"Naomi" Emily whispered. Katie gently squeezed her hand, wanting to show her sister that she was there for her. The blond was now standing in front of them, looking actually scared and unsure. "Hey Katie..." She said.

And then she looked at Emily. The red head with those big brown eyes looked up to her, waiting for her to say something. Getting lost in those familiar eyes Naomi lost her ability to speak.

"Emily" she whispered, forgetting everything around her.

**You know how to make me work faster right....well REVIEW...please and thanks...^^ And also special thanks an those who review, it makes me so happy :D**


End file.
